All I Want For Christmas
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Six shot following the lives of six different superstars as they travel home for the Christmas season. For my girls, Happy Christmas!
1. Randy Orton

**A/N: Hey guys! So to begin with I only had a one shot planned for Christmas, but then I thought, heck why not write a chapter each for some of my fan fic friends? Now, if we're pretty close and I've missed you out of this, I'm really sorry... but there's only so many chapters I can write in less than two weeks! I've been thinking about starting up one shot requests again soon though, so be sure to send me all your ideas in when I do.**

**Anyway, here we go. I know this story stays it's only a Randy one, but each of the six chapters are going to be about a different wrestler.**

**So, here we go with the first one. I hope you all enjoy it. Keep a look out for the next five that will be on the way from now till Christmas!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

Randy wiped the sweat from his brow as he took in the thousands of people that watched his every move from the ramp, a small smirk playing across his lips as he realised so many of them were there for him. Once upon a time, he'd been one of, if not the most, hated man in the WWE... so it was a nice change to finally have people cheering for him.

His eyes fell on his opponent who he had left in the middle of the ring, and he lifted his arms in his patented pose, before he span around and pulled the curtain to the side. He let out a small sigh as he slipped into the backstage area, slapping hands with others around him as they congratulated him on his successful match. He had to admit that he was going to miss all of this for the week that he was off... but he also knew that he couldn't wait to get home.

He slowly made his way through the arena towards the locker room that he shared with a few other guys, rolling his shoulders back and forth to ease the tension. With his hyper mobility, he often felt a little achy after a particularly long match, like the one he had only just had. At times like these, all he wanted was to sleep for days until it all wore off... or at least, have a decent masseuse.

"Randy, can I have a quick word?"

The familiar, gruff voice of the young man's boss met his ears, and Randy span around to see the one and only Vince McMahon walking towards him. Randy raised a confused eyebrow his was, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to him about. Usually if he wanted something, he'd summon them to his office... not come and find them himself.

"Vince," He nodded his way quickly, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at the older man, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not particularly, I was just taking a walk and thought I'd catch up with you before you left for the holidays, and let you know how impressed I've been with you for the past year. Your work ethic has really picked up over the last few months, son."

"Yeah," Randy chuckled lightly, knowing exactly what Vince was talking about. "I guess I just realised that I needed to settle down, you know? I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well, whatever you did, it was a good choice," They grey haired man nodded, patting the younger man on the shoulder as he began to walk past him slowly, "Keep it up, and maybe when we start the new year, we'll talk about giving you that belt back again."

Randy's eyes grew wide, and his smirk returned at the thought of gold being back around his waist. What more could he really ask for?

"Thanks, Vince. Enjoy you're holidays."

"You too, Orton, you too," He nodded his way, before he span around and left Randy to it.

The dark haired man quickly returned on his way, and it didn't take long for him to reach the door he was searching for. He clicked it open and stepped inside, his smile from earlier returning as he spotted both Ted DiBiase and R Truth already in the room. He could tell by the rowdy atmosphere he'd walked in to that they were excited for their time off... but he didn't blame them. He too was looking forward to his break, and not just because it was Christmas.

"Nice match, Orton!" Ted spoke up with a grin as he spotted the older man. Randy nodded his way quickly, before he made his way over to his bag and began to pull out his clothes to change in to. He was going to take a quick shower at the arena before he left to collect his things at the hotel, that way, he would be able to leave as quickly as he arrived.

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad tonight yourself," His deep voice spoke up as he finally span back around, his change of clothes and a towel in hand. Ted smirked his way, and Randy couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The year or so that he had mentored Ted had definitely made an impression on the younger man.

"So, you heading out with us tonight Randy?" R Truth added, and Randy's attention quickly turned to him with a raised eyebrow, intrigued. He already knew what his answer was going to be, but he still wanted to know what his boys were up to.

"Why, where are you heading?" He asked, perching himself on the edge of the desk. He looked down at his legs, pulling a face as he tried to wipe away some of the baby oil that clung to his skin before he placed his clothes on top.

"Just out on the town," He added with a grin, showing off his pearly whites. Randy rolled his eyes, expecting as much... although he wondering why Ted wasn't like him right now. Ted was the only one out of the three that were married; surely he wanted to return home more than anyone? And that was definitely saying something, with the way Randy was aching to head back.

"Huh," Randy nodded, pretending to think about his answer for a few short moments before he stood up and stretched, "Sorry boys, but I'm gonna have to pass. My flight back home is in a few hours, and I can't miss it. Have a drink on me though, yeah?"

"You're not coming?" Ted looked his way as if he were crazy. Randy had to admit that he wasn't surprised, he'd never turned down their usual full night of partying and drinking before they left for Christmas before... but that was before he'd met her.

"Of course he's not, man. You know he's way too whipped now to come out with us boys," R Truth joked, and Randy shook his head, trying to hide his smile. If somebody would have told him a year ago that he'd be taking going home to a woman over spending time with his friends in a club, he would have laughed in his face. Now, partying was no comparison to getting to spend time with his girl.

"One day, man, you're gonna meet someone special, and you're gonna realise what it's like," He sighed as he walked over to R Truth and slapped his shoulder, "Have fun, guys. I'll see you after Christmas," He punched Ted on the arm lightly, before he turned away from them and made his way towards the showers.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Randy sat in the departure lounge of the nearby airport, an exhausted sigh leaving his lips as he waited for his redeye flight to be called. He took a quick peek at his watch, noticing that it was nearly a new day... and he wondered whether it would be too late to call his girlfriend.

But as the thought of the next four hours being stuck on a plane hit him, and not getting to visit her house until the following morning, it was going to be far too long before he saw her in his eyes. As much as he didn't want to wake her, he needed to hear her voice.

Pulling his phone from his dark wash jean pocket, he quickly hit the number one on his speed dial and waited patiently as it began to ring.

"Hello?" A groggy, female voice finally answered.

"Hey sleepyhead," Randy couldn't help but laugh lightly at how tired she sounded, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Randy?" Her tone instantly brightened, and it brought a smile to the young man's lips, knowing he could make her feel that way.

"Yeah baby, it's me. I just wanted to call in and check on you before my phone is off during the flight."

"I'm fine," She dismissed his words quickly, and he rolled her eyes. She was so selfless, he honestly wondered how he'd managed to win such an amazing woman sometimes. "What about you? Looking forward to getting home?"

"You have _no _idea how much I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to see you."

"I know... I can't wait to see you, either." She added with a sigh, and Randy groaned inwardly as he heard the sound of his flight finally being called. He wished that he could stay on the phone to her for the entire plane ride.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm just about to board the flight, so I'll be landing at home in around four hours. Something like that, anyways... and I'll call around yours to see you in the morning?"

"Want me to meet you at the airport?"

"As much as I'd love to see you sooner, you don't need to do that, Haley," He rolled his eyes as he threw his carry-on bag over his shoulder and stood up, "Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Hmm, fine," She added glumly, and he could tell by her words that she was pouting. He sighed to himself, wondering why it seemed like he couldn't even last till tomorrow to see her now. "Have a safe flight... and I love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you soon," He sighed lightly, before he hung up the phone and slipped it back inside his pocket. He pulled a face as he noticed the huge queue that had now formed to board the plane, and he knew he was going to be in for a long couple of hours... but he also knew that eventually, it was going to be worth it.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Randy dragged his sore and aching body through the airport, his mind set on one thing and one thing only... finding his luggage, and getting the hell out of there.

He reached the luggage belt with a groan, and he crossed his arms over his broad chest as he waited impatiently for his case to reach him. He could feel his eyes drooping as he watched the same motion over and over, and he knew that he needed to get home soon and get some shut eye before he fell asleep on the spot.

"Well... what do we have here?"

The sound of an all too familiar voice brought him back to reality, and Randy's head snapped up as he span around, his eyes widening in shock at who was stood barely inches away from him. His patented smirk slowly began to grow across his lips, despite his tiredness, and he thought to himself that he shouldn't have expected anything less from her. He'd told her not to come to the airport, to get some sleep... but when did she ever listen to him?

"Haley," He sighed, the feel of her name on his lips making him smile as he watched her close the gap between them and throw her arms around his neck. He held onto her tightly, lifting her off the floor from the force of his hug. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have her in his arms. "I thought I told you to stay at home."

"Hmm, I know you did..." She pulled away, looking up at him with a smile. Even her five foot ten frame looked small next to his own of 6'4''. "But tomorrow just wasn't coming fast enough."

Randy sent a genuine smile her way, brushing strands of her strawberry blonde hair away from her face, before he cupped her cheeks in his hands. How could Ted and R Truth ever think that partying could top this?

"Tell me about it," He nodded, before he leaned forward and placed a long awaited kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm hoping you brought your car, otherwise we'll be waiting forever for a hire..." He spoke up with a smirk as he finally pulled away. He turned back to the conveyer belt, smiling as he noticed his case in reach. He quickly picked it up and turned back to her, holding out his hand.

"Hmm, of course I did, but don't think for one minute that I'm letting you drive," She grinned his way, and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head back and forth as she slipped her hand into his and he began to lead them towards the exit.

* * *

The journey back to Randy's house had been pleasant. He and Haley had spent the entire time talking, each of them filling in the other about what they'd missed. Apart from having to change the gear, Randy held on to her hand the entire time, his eyes never leaving her as he watched her concentrating on the road.

But as she pulled up into his all too familiar drive, the sky still pitch black, his happiness began to dampen. He watched as she turned off the ignition and pulled out the keys, but neither of them made a move. Instead she turned to look at him, her smile sad, and he knew what it was that was bothering her.

They had planned to spend Christmas Eve together, but Christmas Day, they had agreed to spend with their families. After that, Randy only had a few short days to be with her before he went back on the road, and many of those nights were going to be spent in their separate houses...

Unless... unless he did something about it.

For a few months now, he'd been trying to build up the courage to ask her this question. Of course, it wasn't the biggest one he could possibly ask her in a relationship. It wasn't like he was planning to ask her to marry him... even though he had every intention to, one day in the future.

But still, it wasn't every day Randy Orton asked a woman to move in with him.

"So..." Haley spoke up, trying to end the silence that had taken over them. Randy's eyes quickly found hers, and a smile appeared on his lips as he watched her looking his way intently. What was he doing? This was the girl he loved, the woman of his dreams. It shouldn't have been hard to ask her to move on to the next step.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked, and he watched as that same, sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Umm, sure, for a little while."

"No, Haley. I don't just mean for a little while, or for one night anymore," He shook his head, reaching out and taking hold of her hand. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I was hoping that maybe now is the perfect time to ask you... if you'd like to move in with me."

Randy watched on as so many emotions flittered across his girlfriends face, and he inwardly cringed, wondering if he'd made a mistake. She was looking at him with wide eyes, like she was terrified by what he'd just said. Maybe it was too early, maybe she wasn't as serious about their relationship as he'd thought...

"That's only if you want to, of course. I mean, it's okay if you don't. If you..."

"I'd love to, Randy."

The young man's sentence stopped dead as he took in Haley's words, and a slow smile began to creep across his lips as he realised what she'd said. She'd said _yes_. She really, truly wanted to live with him?

Nothing could top this feeling right now... and he couldn't possibly ask for a better Christmas present than to finally getting to live with the woman he loved.

"I love you so much," He shook his head, not being able to stop himself as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I love you too," She whispered against his lips, smiling happily his way.

"Hmm... shall we go home?" He smiled, his eyes turning towards the house. Haley's own grin widened as she nodded excitedly his way, and the pair of them quickly left the car before making their way up the path hand in hand, ready to spend their first night together in the home that now belonged to the both of them.

**A/N: So, there you go, the first of six. Full of fluff, I know, but that's what Christmas is about! I hope you all enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave feedback. Up next is Mr Evan Bourne's chapter.**


	2. Evan Bourne

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_SBMFanatic, hardyrhodescenafan1, ThatGirl54, SoCalStarOC, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, xXParieceXx, Liloxbubbly, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx _**and **_Jodie54_** for reviewing the first chapter of this, I'm so happy that you're all enjoying reading as much as I am writing. **

**So, here comes chapter two, which is Evan Bourne's. I hope you all like it, and please don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

Evan Bourne's eyes were glued to the television screen before him as he flicked through the channels, hoping to find something, _anything, _to distract him... but unfortunately for the young man, no matter what he did, he couldn't quite bring himself out of the depression that he had slowly seeped into during the past few days.

When he'd first become injured, although he'd obviously been unhappy about having to spend time away from what he loved doing, he was quite optimistic about it all... as he usually was, about every aspect of his life.

But over the last forty eight hours, something had begun to change. He wasn't the happy, smiling young man that he usually was. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd laughed, or smiled.

He heard the familiar beep of his wristwatch, indicating that another hour had passed by, and his eyes flickered down to it with a frown as he realised it was midnight, on the 23rd of December. Christmas Eve was less than a minute away... which was perhaps the main reason behind Evan's sudden change of heart.

This time of year was usually one of celebration for everyone, not just him... but now that he was stuck at home, by himself, it really didn't feel like Christmas at all. All the other houses around him were covered with Christmas lights and fake snow, all of his neighbours full with festive cheer. But him? He couldn't bring himself to be that way. All he really wanted for Christmas was to get back to wrestling, not only because it was his life... but because he missed the people there, too.

_Knock, knock._

Evan switched off the television, a frown placed across his features as he waited in silence, wondering if he was possibly hearing things... but when he heard it again, he quickly realised that there was someone at the door.

But at this time, a few short days before Christmas? Who could it possibly be? He knew it wasn't his parents, his mother had called around only a few hours before, making sure that he would be calling around to see them on Christmas Day... and as for everyone else he knew, they'd all be far too busy to think of visiting him.

With a ragged sigh, the young man pulled himself from the couch and slowly made his way to the door, noticing for the first time through the glass that it was beginning to flake with snow. Shaking his head back and forth at the sight, he grabbed a hold of the door handle and yanked it open... stopping completely at who he saw on the other side.

The young, dark haired woman stared back his way, a playful smirk appearing on her lips at the look on his face. She pulled her small jacket a little tighter around her, one of her hands lifting up with a grimace to catch a few snowflakes.

"Surprise," She finally spoke up, shrugging her shoulders his way.

Evan couldn't help but gape, wondering what she was even doing there. She should have been at home by now... or at least, on the way home. Why would she even think to come all this way just to see him?

Not that he wasn't happy that she had. In fact, that smile that he hadn't felt for so long was slowly beginning to grow across his face just from the mere site of her. It had been far too long since he'd gotten to spend quality time with this girl. Of course, he had seen her every now and again when a show had been close to his home town and he'd visited, but with her travelling all over the country with the WWE still, they barely ever got to spend any time together.

"Jodi..." He sighed, finally snapping out of his thoughts. He quickly pulled the young woman inside, out of the cold, and closed the door behind her. He turned around with a grin, not wasting any more time in pulling her in for a tight hug. "Not that I'm not happy to see you... but what are you doing here, babe?"

"Isn't a girl allowed to come and visit her best friend at Christmas time?" She raised a playful eyebrow his way and Evan shook his head in return, his smile beginning to disappear as quickly as it had grown.

Jodi was his best friend... she had been since the moment she'd first photographed him during his debut show on Raw. They'd clicked instantly, and with exception of his injury, had been pretty much inseparable since.

But, to Evan... Jodi wasn't _just _his best friend.

* * *

"_You really don't mind waiting for me?" Jodi spoke up, her camera in hand as she adjusted the settings ready for her last photo shoot of the night._

_Evan looked down at the dark haired girl's face with amusement, watching as she glared at the camera for not working as she wanted it too. He wondered how he'd never noticed how utterly cute she was when she was frustrated..._

_Shaking away his thoughts, the young man's eyes found the Divas that were all standing around, waiting for the new photo shoot that they had been told was needed for the website. They were running behind by nearly an hour, due to some of them being late... and although Evan was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go find some place to eat then head back to the hotel for some sleep, there was absolutely no way he was going to miss a chance to be around some of the most beautiful girls in existence._

"_Huh, what do you think?" He asked with a grin, his eyes slowly moving back towards his best friend. She rolled her eyes his way, playfully punching him on the arm, and he chuckled. He pulled out the seat where Jodi usually worked, placing his gym bag down beside it before he took a seat, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding towards the group of women before them. "Go ahead, I'll be right here."_

"_Thanks, Evan," Jodi smiled down at him, quickly leaning closer to place a kiss on his cheek, before she span around and made her way towards the Divas, filling them in on what she wanted from them all for their photos._

_The young man watched on for the next hour as Jodi worked with each of the Divas differently... and as the time progressed, he couldn't quite believe what he was beginning to think._

_Rather than concentrating on the gorgeous Divas, posing sexily for the camera... he couldn't take his eyes off his best friend. His gaze stayed locked on her pair of simple, dark blue jeans and white t-shirt, her hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. She barely wore any make-up, she wasn't dressed all flashy like any of the other women around her... but with wide eyes, he realised that didn't matter. _

_Because no matter how Jodi looked, she was by far the most beautiful woman to him there... the most beautiful woman to him anywhere._

_Swallowing the thick lump in his throat, Evan's eyes grew wide as realisation hit him. It had taken him almost an entire year of knowing his best friend to realise this... but now he understood. He knew why he'd always been so protective of her, why he hated when she was around another guy._

_Because she wasn't just a best friend. He was in love with her._

_

* * *

_

After making sure that Jodi was comfortably seated in his living room, Evan quickly excused himself into the kitchen. He pulled out two cups and proceeded to make them both a hot chocolate, knowing that his best friend needed something to warm her up from being stood out in the cold... but not only that, so he could have a few moments to calm himself down, too.

He hadn't expected to be seeing Jodi anytime soon, so when she'd turned up out of the blue, his nerves had been completely shot. Just the thought of her being only a few rooms down made his stomach twist uneasily. He shook his head, an uneven sigh leaving his lips as he wondered how she could possibly have even more of an effect on him now than she had done before.

Sighing to himself, Evan quickly picked up the two drinks and made his way back out of the kitchen, knowing he could only avoid going back to her for so long. All he needed to do was take in a deep breath, and act around her like he always had done before... completely oblivious to his feelings for her.

"What took you so long, mister?" She asked when he finally reached the living room. He smiled down at her as he placed the drinks on the coffee table, trying to think up a solid excuse... but there was really none to use.

"Sorry," He laughed lightly, running a hand through his short dark hair as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. He turned his body her way to get a better view, and his breath caught in his throat. Now that she had taken off her outer layer of clothes, she looked even more beautiful. Her hair was down, falling in silky waves across her shoulders. She had on a pair of tight black jeans and a checked shirt... it was all so _her._ "You do know that you're crazy right? Calling in here?" He shook his head. Other than 'wanting to see her best friend' she still hadn't given him a valid reason as to why she was there.

"Thanks," She glared back playfully, leaning forward to take a hold of her drink. She took a sip then cupped it in her hands for warmth, turning back to him with a quick shrug, "Well, I was driving pretty close to here to get home, anyway... and besides, I missed you. It isn't the same at work without you, Evan." Jodi added quietly, quickly becoming interested with the tiny marshmallows that floated on top of her drink.

"Hmm..." The young man mumbled, watching the blush that grew across her cheeks intently. He frowned, wondering why she was embarrassed to tell him that she missed him... and then, a thought sudden hit him, nearly sending him to the floor from the force of it. He was probably crazy; to assume this... but could it be possible that she'd driven all that way to see him, that she missed him... because she liked him too? "I missed you too, Jodi... but you didn't have to do that."

"No believe me, I did," She shook her head, placing her cup back down before she span around to look at him. He could tell by the way she wouldn't meet his eyes that she was worried about what she was saying... and he couldn't help but smile at it. She was so beautiful, even more so than he had remembered. "I... I didn't like it, being away from you. I hated it, Evan."

The dark haired man's jaw dropped open at her words. So he had been right... she _did _feel something for him, too. He had to hide the giddy feeling growing inside of him, even though he desperately wanted to shout out how utterly perfect this moment was turning to the rest of the world.

"Jodi..." He whispered, watching as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. He smiled ever so slightly as he inched closer to her, one of his hands lifting to smooth some of her curls, before he gently leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

He pulled away almost instantly, not wanting to push his best friend... and his eyes frantically searched her face as she stared back his way in shock. He gulped, nerves seeping into him at the thought of being wrong, of picking up on the wrong signals. What if the only reason she didn't like being away from him was because he was _only_ her best friend?

"I, umm... I'm sorry, I..." He stuttered, not being able to find the words he needed through his disappointment. He began to pull away, dropping his hand from her face, knowing that he needed to get away from her before he lost it... but the feel of her small hand taking a hold of his wrist stopped him completely.

He turned back around to face her slowly, frowning in confusion as he looked between her hand and her face... but the smile that was slowly beginning to appear on her lips made him realise what was going on. He hadn't been wrong at all.

"Sorry?" She shook her head, moving closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. She smiled lightly, her eyes locked with his as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Don't you ever be sorry for kissing me," She whispered, before she closed the gap between them for a second time, pressing her lips firmly against his own.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, there you go! It's a little shorter than the first, but I quite liked how it turned out, so hopefully you all will do too. Please don't forget to leave feedback! And up next is Sheamus' chapter. ;)**


	3. Sheamus

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Xandman216, Jodie54, xXParieceXx, Liloxbubbly, hardyrhodescenafan1, SoCalStarOC, ForbbiddenToRemember, xSamiliciousx _**and **_ThatGirl54_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. **

**Here comes chapter 3, which is Sheamus. I don't know why, but it just rubs me the wrong way using his ring name, so this is the only chapter were I'm going to use the wrestler's real name. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

The young, red headed man let a sigh escape his lips as he looked around the hotel room one last time. He was perched on the edge of the bed, his eyes scanning every last inch to make sure he hadn't forgotten any of his belongings before he left. It was extremely early, barely 5am on Christmas Eve morning... and every inch of his body screamed for him to climb back under the covers and sleep a little longer.

But he knew that wasn't possible. If he was going to make it back home to Ireland ready for the following day, he was going to have to leave early.

Shaking his head, Stephen Farrelly, better known to the wrestling world as 'Sheamus', stood up and ran a quick hand through his spiked hair, his lips twisting to the side in thought. _Home_. It had been far too long since he'd had the privilege of returning back to the country where he had lived for the majority of his life... but the truth was, for the first time ever, he wasn't looking forward to it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to visit his family, because he did. The thought of seeing his parents and his other close relatives and friends brought a smile to his lips... and it wasn't even because he was leaving behind his dream job for a few days.

No... the reason he didn't want to go back to Ireland, was because of a girl. Wasn't it always down to a girl?

And it wasn't like he could even stay in the US with her... because this girl that he couldn't get out of his mind was in _Italy. _Even further away than returning home would be.

Shaking his head again, the young man walked over to his suitcase and took a hold of the handle... but rather than making his way out of the room, he stayed put. He knew he should have been leaving, his ride to the airport was already waiting for him downstairs, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, his mind ran over the past few months of his life, returning to the first day that he'd ever laid eyes on her.

* * *

_Stephen sat at a table in an unfamiliar club, cupping his pint of Guinness between his large hands as he looked around the room, rolling his eyes as every now and again, he caught sight of a familiar face. _

_When his three good friends, Drew McIntyre, Cody Rhodes and John Morrison had invited him along for a few drinks after their show in Milan, Italy, he hadn't been particularly interested in doing so. The only reason he'd ended up agreeing was so they'd stop pestering him... yet now that he was there, they'd all disappeared, each of them finding a different girl to shamelessly flirt with._

_He looked down at his nearly empty beer, contemplating heading back to the hotel to get a good night's sleep before they moved on to the next country the following morning... but with a shrug, he realised that he might as well enjoy himself for a little while, now he was already there. He'd buy himself a couple more beers, and if by the time he'd finished with them, none of the guys were with him, he'd head back by himself._

_Pulling himself up from the chair, the redhead manoeuvred around the huge crowd of people, towering over the majority of them as he made his way back towards the bar. He could feel eyes on him the entire time, and he smirked on occasion when he caught a pretty girl's gaze... but that wasn't what he was here for. He had nothing against his friends for wanting to find a hot chick to spend the night with, but he never mixed business with pleasure._

_His mind too busy with his thoughts, Stephen wasn't really taking much notice of his surroundings... not until he felt something small knock into his chest. His gaze shot forward as he felt coolness pool across his shirt, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw the huge, wet patch that grew across his white top. _

_His eyes slowly left his shirt to find the culprit, inching slowly up their body until he found their face... and if it were possible, he was even more shocked when he saw the girl who was staring back his way, empty glass in hand._

_Her brunette locks were pulled back away from her face slightly, the rest of it falling straight, barely hitting her shoulders. She was dressed in skin tight jeans and a fancy, green top that hugged her curves perfectly... and he swallowed down the lump in his throat as he forced himself to look at her face again... not that that helped much. _

_His thoughts from mere moments ago about not mixing business with pleasure were quickly disappearing as he realised just how beautiful this girl was._

"_Oh my god... I'm so, so sorry," She shook her head frantically, her thick Italian accent full with embarrassment as she stepped a little closer to him, her free hand flailing about in front of him awkwardly._

_Stephen smiled her way, surprised by how perfect her English was. He took in how utterly terrified she looked by what she had done, and he couldn't help but let his smile change to a smirk. Everyone was always so afraid of him because of how big he was... didn't they realise he was only a gentle giant?_

"_You don't need to worry about that, lass. It's only a shirt," He shook his head, finally speaking up. Her head tilted to the side, his own Irish accent surprising her as much as she had him._

"_But it's completely ruined," She pointed to the wet patch, her cheeks growing red; "I can't believe how much of a klutz I am."_

"_Like I said, ya' don't need to worry," He shook his head, stepping a little closer to her. He hadn't realised until now how tiny this girl was. She was at least a foot smaller than he was, if not more... which he couldn't help but find slightly cute. He raised an eyebrow at himself, wondering where the sudden change of heart had come from. He'd barely given the other women around him a second glance, and then she'd come along and stole his attention completely. "I'm Stephen, by the way." He wasn't exactly sure why he was telling her this, as he held out his hand towards her, but something about her intrigued him. He needed... no, he craved, to know more about her._

"_Chesca," She reached out and shook his hand gently, her embarrassment slowly beginning to subside as she realised no real harm had been done... although when she pulled away from his grasp, her eyes began to flicker around the crowd. The young man had no idea how she was doing this to him, but he could feel his whole being fill with disappointment from the fact that she was looking for someone else._

"_So, you're here with yeh fella?" He asked, trying his hardest to sound casual as he slipped his hands into his pockets. His eyes fell on to his shirt for a few small moments, wondering if he should head back because of it... but he quickly shrugged it off. It was clear, so it would dry up easily enough... and it wasn't like he'd not worn worse than a martini stained shirt in public before._

"_No, no," She shook her head, her eyes growing wide, and his smirk slowly returned to his lips, "There's no 'fella', just my girls," Stephen chuckled lightly as she spoke his own words in her accent, before he turned to see where she was pointing. He raised an eyebrow at a group of girls that were dancing around together, laughing and giggling and something. Heat pooled across his body at the thought of her on that dance floor with them._

"_Well..." He turned back around, looking her way with a genuine smile, "I'd let ya' get back to them, lass... but ya' can't be dancing when you're thirsty," He pointed to her empty glass, and he couldn't help grinning as he noticed her lips pulling up slightly, "Let me buy ya' another?"_

_Chesca grew hesitant at his words, and Stephen awkwardly ran a hand through his natural hair, the spikes that he usually wore gone after the shower he'd taken after his match. He looked back at her, knowing that he was probably going to get a no... they had only just met, after all... and he wasn't as good at this kind of stuff as his friends were. _

"_I don't know, Stephen. I really don't want you to have to buy me anything, not when I owe you a new shirt."Her eyes fell back to his top, and he had to refrain from rolling his eyes. How many times did he have to tell her that he didn't care about his shirt?_

"_Okay... I'll make a deal with ya' then, Chesca," He moved even closer to her, until they were barely inches apart, and he smiled as he towered over her, "Will ya' let me buy ya' another drink, if I let ya' pay for my dry cleaning?"_

_The young man watched her, hoping more than anything that she'd take up his offer... even though he had no intention of making her pay for anything. There was just something deep down, telling him that he needed to do whatever he could to get to know this girl._

"_I, umm..." She stuttered, looking between him and her group of friends for a few short moments, before she slowly smiled his way, "Okay, you've got yourself a deal... fella."_

_

* * *

_Stephen came back to the now, looking around his hotel room once again with a frown. After the first night he had met Chesca, things had been... history, as others put it. Or at least, it had been for a while.

While in Europe for the next two weeks, he had spent as much time as he possible could with her, and it didn't take long... barely a few days, for them to share their first kiss. By the time he returned to the US, they were officially a couple, the pair of them ready to face whatever obstacles lay in their path.

But neither of them realised just how big the obstacles were going to be. Of course, they had imagined it was going to be hard, being on nearly opposite sides of the world... but neither had known just how hard it was to be apart constantly. With Stephen's busy schedule, he barely got the time to fly over to see her three times a month... and it slowly but surely began to take a toll on their relationship.

Then after one not so perfect week at work, the young man had flown over to Italy in an already bad mood... only to find his girlfriend in one just as bad. It had led to an almost instant argument between the two, with Stephen telling her that he'd had enough. What was the point in them even trying any longer, when they barely got to spend any time together? And when they did, the only thing they ever did was argue.

Sighing to himself, Stephen pushed his case away from him with a low growl, wondering how he could have been so stupid. It hadn't taken him long to realise what he'd done was idiotic. Chesca was the first girl he'd known in a long time that had made him feel alive, made him feel happy... and there was no doubt about it now that he was in love with her.

It had been two months since he'd last laid eyes on her, since they'd broken up, but he hadn't stopped thinking about her for a second. He'd realised his mistake almost instantly, and tried over and over again to call her... but it was to no avail. She never answered the phone, and eventually, it just stopped ringing all together.

It took him a long time to finally give up, to realise that she no longer wanted him in her life... but now as he stood in his hotel room, the sun beginning to rise on Christmas Eve morning, he realised something else. He had to try, one more time, to win her back... and not just over the phone.

He needed to see her, whether she was going to turn him down again or not. He just needed to know one last time if there was still a chance between them.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he quickly dialled his parent's number, knowing with the time difference that they would already be awake.

"_Hi, Ma... it's Ste... no, I'm fine, I just needed to tell ya' that I'm not gonna be able to make it back. Something's come up that I've gotta deal with, but I'll try get home before I'm back on the road... I know, I'm sorry. Tell Pa I'll see ya' soon, okay?"_

Stephen hated the disappointed tone of his mother's voice as he hung up the phone... but what he needed to do was more important than heading home. He'd make sure to visit them as soon as he possibly could, if he didn't manage to get back before his holidays were over.

Without skipping a beat, he dialled yet another number on his mobile, tapping his foot impatiently until the nearby airport finally answered. If he was going to be going anywhere, he needed to change his flight first.

* * *

Nearly an entire day later, Stephen stood outside the all too familiar apartment, his hand raised ready to knock. His breathing was ragged, as he'd barely stopped moving since he arrived in Italy, except for the short drive in a taxi that had taken him to where he was now.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the television that was blaring inside the room, and he swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He hadn't expected to feel this nervous when he'd first started out; his determination to see her again had outshone everything... until he was stood outside her door.

But he knew he couldn't give up now. Shaking his head, he took in one last deep breath before he finally knocked on the door. He listened intently, his breath catching as he heard the TV switch off. The slight sound of muffled footsteps followed, and a few seconds later the door rattled and opened up slowly.

He couldn't say anything at first, neither of them could. Chesca looked beyond shocked that he was there, her eyes were huge and her jaw was practically touching the floor... and Stephen, all he could do was stare. His memories hadn't done her justice at all. She was by far the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on... how could he have _ever _been stupid enough to let her go?

"Chesca..." He finally spoke up, taking a step forward. He didn't push it, stopping before he reached her. He knew she'd probably need a while to accept that he was really there, the guarded look in her eyes told him that much.

"Stephen," She barely even whispered, shaking her head his way, as if this was all a dream, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see ya', lass," He couldn't help but smile, despite his situation. What else would have brought him all the way to Italy? "We need to talk, about what happened."

The moment his last few words left his lips, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. He could see the wall beginning to build up around the girl in front of him, her emotions being hid behind it as she let go of the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean about when _you _told _me _that you didn't want this anymore?" She nearly spat, her eyes narrowing, "About when you left, leaving me completely heartbroken... and then you had the indecency to call, and call. Didn't you think you'd hurt me enough without all of that?"

Stephen stared her way with wide eyes, watching as her chest heaved up and down from her outburst. He'd never thought of it that way, never thought that his calls would be causing her pain... but now that she mentioned it, he felt like an idiot.

"Ya' thought I was calling to hurt ya'?" He asked, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear. He didn't care about pushing it anymore, instead he moved close, until they were barely inches away, his shoulder pressed against the door, blocking her from going anywhere, "I'm sorry if... if I made things worse, but I didn't mean to do that. You've gotta believe me when I tell ya' that I was calling because I felt like a complete idiot after what I did. The minute I got home I knew I'd done the wrong thing. I shouldn't have said any of that to ya', Chesca. I should have just stuck around and worked things out... because things are even worse now that I don't have ya' in my life."

The young woman before him looked back his way with wide eyes, beyond surprised at the words that were leaving his lips... but with a frown of disappointment, Stephen could see something else in her expression too. Doubt. The same doubt he'd seen the day they'd met... but he'd managed to persuade her then.

And there was no way he was leaving Italy without doing it again.

"I don't know, Ste," She shook her head, her accent strong, sending a shiver down his spine. He couldn't stop himself as he lifted a hand and tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb, smiling lightly as she leaned into his touch.

"I know you probably hate me, and I wouldn't blame ya'... but you've gotta believe me when I say I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for leaving like I did, for arguing with ya' so much... but most of all I'm sorry for never telling ya' how I really felt."

"What... what do you mean?" She asked, her eyes slowly meeting his, her face set in a frown. He smiled her way again lightly, lifting his other hand so that her face was cupped between them.

"I mean that I love ya', lass, and I have done ever since I laid eyes on ya' in that club," He shook his head, his words flowing as easily as water. He rolled his eyes at himself, wondering why it had taken him so long to tell her something that had come so naturally to him. "And I want ya' to know, that if you're willing to give it another shot, then I think we can do this. We can make us work, no matter where we live. I don't care anymore, Chesca. I love ya' too much to lose ya' again."

Stephen waited in silence, not wanting to push her in to making a decision... but he knew that if she didn't soon, he was surely going to die from anticipation. It wasn't that he blamed her, though. If he had been in her position, he'd have teased her until the last second.

"I... you need to promise me something, first," She shook her head his way.

"Anything," He nodded frantically, dropping one of his hands to take a hold of both of hers, squeezing them tightly.

"I need to know that if we have problems, if something is bothering you about us... then you'll talk to me about it. The worst part of everything that happened between us was the arguing, Stephen. I couldn't handle us being that way with each other," Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and the young man cursed himself for how he had treated her. He made a mental note to never even think about speaking to her badly again. For the rest of their lives, if she gave him the chance, he was going to treat her like his Queen.

"I promise ya', I'll talk to ya' about anything that's on my mind, even the stupid stuff," He smiled her way, and his heart fluttered as her own slowly appeared on her lips. "God, I love ya' so much."

"I love you too, Ste," She shook her head, before he leaned down and kissed her gently, his smile not leaving his lips the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go, chapter 3 is finito. I actually think this is my favourite of the lot, but I'm probably biased cause I love writing Sheamus.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked! Up next is... Mr. Barrett's chapter. ;)**


	4. Wade Barrett

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_xXParieceXx, celticfighter, hardyrhodescenafan1, SBMFanatic, Liloxbubbly, Xandman216, ThatGirl54, BigRedMachineUK, Jodie54, xSamiliciousx _**and **_xFind. The. Enigma. Withinx_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**Here comes the next one, which is Wade Barrett's. I hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Wade stood at the bottom of the hotel bed, the winter sun shining through the window bleakly as he threw the last of his clothes in to his suitcase. He raised an eyebrow at the mess that they were in, but quickly shrugged it off, realising with a smirk that it wasn't going to be long till he arrived home to sort them all out again.

And he didn't mean home as in Florida. He meant good old England, the place where he had lived till only a few years ago, when he'd finally moved to America to pursue his dream. It was early morning on the 24th of December, meaning that for one of the few holidays he had off of work, he was heading back to visit his family... for the first time ever, with someone else by his side.

"Hmm, are you finished yet, Wadey?" A soft voice spoke up from behind him, followed by a pair of slim arms wrapping around his mid section. He smiled as he span around, raising his eyebrow as he took in his girlfriend, dressed in a pair of shorts and a white tank, her blonde hair tangled from only just waking.

"Nearly, bird. I've just got to close it up and I'm ready. What about you?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. She rolled her eyes his way, and he laughed, not being able to stop himself from reaching out and taking a hold of the blonde by the waist, pulling her closer to him. She had to tilt her head nearly vertical to see his face, and he chuckled lightly, loving how petite she was compared to him.

"Well, apart from needing to pack away everything and not to mention getting ready..." She looked around the room, cringing at how much she still had to do before they left, "Yeah, I'm done," She turned around, looking his way as if he was crazy.

Wade smirked her way, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips. He heard a small sigh escape her, and he pulled away slightly, frowning.

"What's wrong, Tabs?" He asked, using his nickname for her as he lifted his hands along her arms until they were resting on her shoulders.

"Nothing really," She shook her head with a sigh, her eyes finding his. She rolled her eyes when she noticed him looking back with an expression telling her he believed nothing of her words, "Well, I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Nervous?" Wade was confused at first, wondering why she could possibly be feeling that way about something right now... but it didn't take long for the light bulb to go off, and his all too familiar smirk appeared on his lips as he looked down at his girlfriend. "About meeting my parents?"

"Don't you dare laugh, Wade Barrett," She glared back his way, punching him playfully on the arm, "Care to remember when it was the opposite way around? You were terrified to meet my parents."

The young, black haired man's smile slipped from his face at the memory of meeting Tabitha's parents, and he inwardly cringed, knowing how terrible he'd felt when they'd flown over to California to see them. Not that he'd needed to worry at all, they'd been nothing but polite and welcoming towards him... but still, he knew exactly what it felt like, wanting to make the perfect first impression.

"Touché," He nodded her way, pulling her towards him again. He held her in a tight hug for what seemed like forever, hoping a little comfort from him would ease her mind. He didn't want her to be nervous about something he knew was going to go without a hitch. "Please don't be worried, babe. I know it's easier said than done but when has anybody ever not liked you? It's going to be no different with my mum and dad," He shook his head as he finally pulled away, pinching her cheek gently.

"I really hope so," She bit her lip, before her eyes found his and she smiled seductively, "I'm gonna go take a shower and start getting ready. Care to join?"

Wade stared her way with wide, pained eyes, knowing what she offered wasn't possible. He'd left the shower only half an hour ago... not that he wouldn't take another with her the second she'd asked, but he had far too much to do before he left.

"You do this on purpose," He groaned, pulling her towards him and kissing her roughly, "You know I've gotta go see the guys now."

"I know you do," She smirked his way, and he playfully glared. She sure knew how to tease him.

Sighing and rolling his eyes her way, he leaned down and kissed her one last time before she pulled away and made her way to the bathroom. Smoothing down his gelled hair with his hand, Wade turned around, pulling a face as he looked at his bulging case. He'd leave it till he came back to fetch Tabitha, for now he was going to go and say goodbye to his friends.

* * *

"Yo' Wade, over here!"

The dark haired man looked around the hotel's restaurant, looking for the familiar South African who had spoken. It didn't take him long to spot his friends, Justin waving him over, and he smiled their way as he walked towards the table. All five other members of Nexus were already sat at the table, and they all greeted him with a hand slap or a nod when he finally reached them.

"What's up, guys?" He asked with a sigh as he took a seat, picking up one of the menus in front of him.

"Not much, except for the fact that we're all starved and we've been waiting around for you," Heath smirked his way, and Wade chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, mate. I got caught up, had to pack my things ready to leave after this."

"Right, I'm sure when you've got a hot girl in your room that you got caught up with your luggage," Husky added, the entire group laughing lightly in agreement, including Wade. He had to admit, the guys were right. His girlfriend _was _hot, and he was an extremely lucky guy to have her choose him.

"Yeah, she might be hot but she's a damn klutz," Justin mumbled with a glare, and Wade shot him a glare. He took in one of his best friend's expression, rolling his eyes. Tabitha was Justin's PA, and for some reason, he just hadn't been able to learn to love her un-coordination like Wade had.

"You know you love her really, Just," David Otunga nudged his shoulder, his facial expression amused as Justin looked at him in horror.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else," The South African shook his head, turning to nod at Wade, "Cause this dude is totally whipped."

The Englishman sighed, trying to think of a suitable come back... but nothing came to mind, because what his friend was saying was the truth. Never had he thought he'd be so affected by a girl, but now that he had Tabitha in his life, he was more than grateful that he had been.

"What can I say, Justin?" He shrugged with a wide grin, "I love the girl... and speaking of, where's yours?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to the fact that he hadn't seen Justin's girlfriend anywhere, when usually they were joined at the hip.

"Doing the same as yours, I guess," He rolled his eyes, sighed exhaustedly as he sat back in his seat, "She's a little _too _excited about heading home for my taste."

The other five members of Nexus looked around at each other, sighing and shaking their heads at their best friend. They couldn't imagine their group without Justin, but the fact that he always had something to groan about annoyed them to no end.

"Well it is Christmas, she should be," Michael spoke up, shaking his head before he picked up his own menu, "So guys, are we actually gonna eat something now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I've gotta hurry up and get back, our flights in a few hours."

"Wade, the airport is what, fifteen minutes away?" Heath asked him with an amused, raised eyebrow, "You mean you've gotta head back for some more lovin' before you head out?"

"You really are whipped, dude." Husky shook his head.

The dark haired man sighed, not letting his friend's words get to him. None of them except David could understand what it was like to care about a woman so much... but one day, they were all gonna find someone that meant as much to them as Tabs did to him.

"Who'd have thought, that you two would end up like this? Do you remember when the two of you first met?" David asked, shaking his head as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"How could I forget?" Wade raised an amused smile, before the rest of the group finally began another conversation... but thanks to his friend, the Englishman's thoughts were now elsewhere.

* * *

_Wade sat in the locker room that he shared with the other former contestants of NXT, a smile on his face as he thought about what was going to happen at the end of Raw. It was the debut night of Nexus, a group which they had decided to form only a few days previously... not much was known about it by the fans, which made what was going to go down even better. They really weren't going to know what hit them when himself and the others made their way down to the ring and destroyed everyone, and everything, in their paths._

"_You ready for this, man?" David Otunga asked as he sat down beside the larger man._

_Wade turned to look at him with a smirk and a nod, happy that he was able to share his success from winning NXT with the other contestants. Although it hadn't seemed like it on screen, all of them had bonded instantly. He couldn't have thought of better people to form this group with._

"_I've been ready for this since I realised I wanted to wrestle, David," He nodded his way, slapping his friend on the shoulder as he stood up._

_Before they went out to the ring later on, he had to cut a promo backstage about his win on NXT. Pulling his suit jacket a little tighter around him, he turned to look at the others, nodding at each of them in turn._

"_Alright guys, listen up. I'm heading out, then I'll be back and we can go over what's gonna happen later."_

"_Sounds good, Wade," Justin nodded his way._

"_Yeah man, tonight is gonna be sick," Heath grinned, hitting forearms with Justin._

_Wade couldn't help but smirk himself as he span around and made his way towards the door. Tonight was gonna be more than sick, as Heath had put it. They were all finally getting the chance to show the fans who they really were, and what they could do. _

_With his mind on his up and coming promo and their moment in the ring later on, Wade didn't even spot the other person on the opposite side of the door, not until she had ran straight into his chest._

"_Ooft!" The air shot out of the young woman's chest as she fell backwards, landing straight on her ass, the papers that she had been holding flying everywhere._

"_Oh shit, I'm sorry, bird," Wade cringed, leaning down to pick up her things. He watched as she scrambled up quickly, her hair covering her face as she swept up the few papers he hadn't managed to reach. _

"_No, no, it's fine. I'm so clumsy, god," She shook her head at herself, finally standing up straight. He followed suit, his eyes finally finding hers, and his eyes grew wide, a smirk appearing on his lips. Maybe bumping into this girl hadn't been so bad, after all... even if she was clumsy like she said. "I'm sorry; I was just in a rush..."_

"_No need to be sorry," His thick accent sounded amused as he passed the papers back to her, one of his hands rising to rest against the door frame, "But can I ask why you were in such a rush to get in to this locker room? I'm pretty sure there's nobody you need in there."_

"_I was looking for Justin," She eyed him suspiciously, wondering why he wanted to know. She tried to tidy her clothes, pulling down her white shirt and the black tank that she wore over it, her cheeks still red, "I, umm, I'm his PA."_

_Realisation slowly began to grow on Wade, and he silently sighed to himself as he realised this was the girl they had been waiting on. All of their other PA's, except for her, had been on time. They'd left nearly an hour earlier, and Justin had pretty much given up on his arriving, only knowing what he was doing because he was working with the others._

_So this girl was not only clumsy, but completely un-organised. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have bumped into her then, after all. It was a pity, because she really was a good looking bird._

"_He's in there," He nodded, his tone suddenly blank._

_The young woman picked up on his change of attitude quickly, and her own changed to match his. She stood up a little straighter, pulling the papers to her chest and raising an eyebrow as she waited for him to move. He finally slipped sideways, only giving her a small space to brush past him to enter the room._

"_Thank you," She spoke, her voice nearly as icy as his as she walked past, staring right up into his eyes, not looking intimidated by his size at all._

_With a small sigh, Wade watched as she walked into the room and asked for Justin, before he turned on his heels and left the room. He couldn't hang around any longer, his promo was much more important than some girl who couldn't even keep time..._

_Or so he had thought, at first._

_

* * *

_

"Oh my god. Wadey, please hurry up, it's freezing!"

The dark haired man chuckled as he placed his and Tabitha's bags down in front of his home in England. He took a few, quick seconds to look around, smiling at how good it felt to be back... but even he had to admit that it was cold. He'd gotten used to the warm weather in Florida, so it had been a long time since he'd seen the six inches of snow that sat on the ground around them. As for his girlfriend, he was pretty sure that she'd never seen snow before in her life.

"It isn't _that _bad," He laughed lightly as he pulled out his keys and opened up the front door. He moved out the way, letting her get inside first, although he knew it probably wouldn't be much warmer in the house. He barely ever visited this home, so why would he bother with the heating?

"Not that bad?" She scoffed, turning around and watching him as he pulled their bags inside, switching on the lights in the large hall around them, before he closed the door. "No wonder you moved to Florida."

Wade smirked as he held out his hand towards her, cringing at how cold her skin felt as he pulled her through the house, switching on the lights as he went until they found the kitchen. He quickly switched on the heating, knowing that it was still going to take it a while to get warm. He turned back towards his girlfriend, rubbing her arms up and down to warm her before he finally replied.

"I didn't move to Florida because of the weather, Tabs," He smiled her way, pulling her towards him. Her teeth were chattering and her nose was red... he couldn't believe that anybody could feel the cold so bad when it was barely below freezing. "I moved because I wanted to wrestle. In fact, I miss the snow... I miss England. I'm hoping that one day, when I finally decide that my career is over with, that I'll get to move back."

He watched her carefully, waiting to see what her answer was going to be... and he inwardly sighed when her gaze fell to the floor awkwardly. He knew that it was an extremely long time until he did think of moving back, but still, he hoped to be with her. He loved her more than anything, and he wanted to spend his life with her.

So the thought that she didn't like his idea about moving back to England made his stomach churn.

"That's only if you want to though, babe. I know it would be hard for you to move away from your home."

"Yeah..." She finally spoke up, looking to him with a small smile, "But you did it, right? I really don't blame you for wanting to move back here, where you were born... no matter how cold it is." She added, making him laugh lightly.

"I'd love to," He nodded her way, but a genuine smile appeared on his lips as he pulled her even closer, "But the truth is, Tabs... as much as I'd like to come back here eventually, it wouldn't be the end of the world if I didn't. Besides, if you didn't want it, then neither would I... because it wouldn't be home without you."

Shaking her head at his heartfelt words, Tabitha quickly closed the gap between them, kissing his lips gently as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her back just as tightly, deepening the kiss as one of his hands wound into her hair.

"Hmm..." He mumbled, pulling away slightly, his breathing harsh. He rested his forehead against hers, a playful smirk appearing on his lips, "Shall we find a way to warm you up, now?"

Tabitha laughed at his line, shaking her head back and forth before she kissed again, quickly giving him the answer that he needed.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, chapter four! I love writing Wade, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it just as much.**

**Up next is... Justin Gabriel! ;D Please don't forget to leave feedback.**


	5. Justin Gabriel

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_xSamiliciousx, xFind. The. Enigma. Withinx, xXParieceXx, Jodie54, hardyrhodescenafan1, SBMFanatic, SoCalStarOC, Liloxbubbly, Xandman216 _**and **_ThatGirl54_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. I'm glad you all liked seeing a softer side to Wade!**

**Here's Justin Gabriel's chapter. I had serious block when it came to this, so it's all kind of rushed because I needed to get the story finished for Christmas... I just hope it turned out okay. Please let me know what you think when you've read!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

Justin Gabriel let a sigh escape his lips as he pulled the car into his all too familiar driveway, more than thankful to be home. It was 9pm on Christmas Eve, and he and his girlfriend had been travelling for nearly half of the day to get there. It was fair to say that the young man was absolutely exhausted.

"Oh Justin, isn't it just perfect, being home again?"

The South African pulled the keys from the ignition and turned to look at his girlfriend with a frown, wondering how she could possibly be so hyper when he could barely keep his eyes open. He watched her as she bounced up and down in her seat, a huge smile playing across her lips.

"Huh-uh, perfect, Lilo," He rolled his eyes her way. It was times like these that he knew exactly why she was nicknamed after the Disney character. Not only for her looks, but for how she never seemed to be tired. She was like one big kid sometimes, bursting with energy.

"And I can't believe it's nearly Christmas, it's only a few hours away now!"

"Yeah, I know... can't wait."

Lilo, or Jay, as the majority knew her by, didn't seem to notice his far from eager attitude as she finally opened up the car door and jumped out. She didn't wait for Justin as she bounded towards the house, and with a groan, the young man pulled himself from the car, shooting her retreating form a glare as he walked towards the boot to bring in their luggage.

After two trips to the house, the dark haired man finally closed the door behind him with a huge sigh, dropping the cases and making his way into the living room. He didn't care about them at the moment; they could wait until tomorrow to be unpacked. He was just too tired right now to even contemplate doing anything except for sleep.

Justin could hear Lilo running around somewhere in the house, but he shrugged his shoulders as he dropped down onto the sofa, letting out a huge sigh as his head fell back and his eyes instantly closed. He really did want to crawl in to his bed, but the sofa was just as good.

Taking in a sigh, Justin could feel himself drifting to sleep almost instantly, the room silent around him. He smiled to himself dazedly, realising that his girlfriend had been right. It _was _good to be home, because at least now they had a few days away from their hectic travelling schedule. Sometimes, he wondered why he put himself through all of that, he really did.

"Justin?"

The young man's eyes shot open in shock, his gaze instantly falling on his girlfriend, who was leant over him, her face barely inches from his. He tried not to look annoyed with her as he sat up a little straighter, but it was easier said than done. Didn't she _ever _get tired?

"Hmm?" He mumbled under his breath as she sat down beside him, his arms folding across his chest.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, her forehead scrunching in concern as she leaned over and began to run her hands through his hair.

He mumbled an incoherent answer, too distracted by the feel of her fingers to tell her that the only thing that was wrong was lack of sleep. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. So maybe he was grumpy right now, and he didn't appreciate Lilo's crazy hyperness... but he did love her.

"Well, umm, I was kinda wondering..."

The young woman's hands fell into her lap as she spoke again, and Justin's eyes flickered open with a sigh. He sat up a little straighter, staring her way with a raised eyebrow.

"Wondering what?"

"If we could put up the Christmas tree?" She asked with a sheepish grin, and the young man had to refrain from gawping at her. Was she serious? The last thing he wanted to do right now was put up a Christmas tree.

"Lilo," He groaned, flopping back against the sofa with a thud. He closed his eyes, mentally rolling them as he spoke again, "Come on, babe. It's late, I'm tired... and what's the point in putting up the tree, when we'll be taking it down again in just a few days?"

He heard the young woman sigh beside him, and he quickly opened his eyes to see her staring back his way with a puppy dog expression. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to let it get to him... but it was to no avail. No matter what it was that he was agreeing to, he could never resist that look.

"But baby, it's not Christmas without a tree," She shook her head, emphasising it with a pout, "It won't take long, I promise. Then we can go get some rest."

With a roll of his eyes, Justin threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He wondered how she always managed to make him give in like that. She was going to have to teach him how it was done, then maybe he could get his way sometimes, too.

"Fine," He sighed, sitting forward and clasping his hands together.

Jay squealed lightly as she leaned over and hugged him from the side, placing a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he rested his hand on her forearm, squeezing it gently as she pulled away.

"It's in the garage, will you go fetch it?"

"Why do I have to go?" He whined, turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Urr, because you're the guy... and it's huge," Lilo shook her head, trying her best to hide her amused expression at how her boyfriend was acting.

Shooting the young woman a glare, Justin stood up from the sofa without a word and left the room, pulling on a jacket before he made his way outside towards the garage. The moment the front door was closed behind him, he began to mumble under his breath.

"Don't understand why I have to do this just because I'm the guy. She's a Diva, it isn't like she's incapable of lifting things, jeez," He growled quietly once he'd finally found the tree and begun to drag it out of the garage. "Why is it that she always gets what she wants?" He shook his head to himself with a sigh. Whatever it was that she did that held the hold over him; it had been there since the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

* * *

_Justin sat in the huge arena, a smile spread across his lips as he took in all of his fellow wrestlers around him, dressed to the nines. A year ago, he'd never imagined he'd be in this position... but now, as a contestant on the show NXT, he'd gotten the privilege to attend perhaps the biggest event of the year when it came to wrestling... except for the night after this, of course. The Hall of Fame ceremony._

_He turned his head to the side, smirking as he noticed nearly his entire row filled with the other NXT rookies, and he couldn't help but laugh at them. It was so strange, even for him, seeing everyone else dressed up and celebrating the company that he was finally able to work for._

"_Umm, hi... Justin, right?"_

_The young man's head shot in the opposite direction, and his eyes nearly bugged from his skull at the sight before him. He knew this girl... how could he not, when she was one of the top Divas in the company? But the fact that she was speaking to him had him mind boggled, not to mention the fact that she knew his name._

"_Yeah, umm..." He pulled a confused face, not quite knowing what to say as he took her in. She was dressed in an all white, off the shoulder dress... and she looked absolutely stunning. _

"_It's nice to meet you," She laughed lightly at his stutter as she sat down beside him, and he suddenly realised why she'd been speaking to him. He had to sit next to this amazingly beautiful girl during the entire show? How was he _ever _going to concentrate?_

"_It's nice to meet you too, Janine," He finally spoke a full sentence, turning and grinning her way._

"_Please, call me Jay," She shook her head, holding her hand out towards him. Justin smirked to himself as he reached out to take it, but instead of shaking it, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against the back of her hand._

"_Jay..." He repeated as he looked up, loving the blush that began to appear on her cheeks. At least he wasn't the only one that was going to be distracted now._

"_So, how are you enjoying working for the WWE?" She asked, interrupting the silence with an awkward grin._

"_I love it," He shook his head, a genuine smile appearing on his lips. He couldn't have imagined being anywhere else now that he was finally living his dream. He knew without a doubt he was going to work his ass off so that he still had a job there once NXT was over with. "It's a dream come true, really."_

"_I know what you mean," She nodded his way in understand, her eyes momentarily searching the crowd until she turned back to look his way, "Sometimes I wonder what I've gotten myself into, when the travelling gets extremely hectic... but then you experience something like this, and you realise how amazing it is to work here. I don't think I could ever work anywhere else."_

_Justin nodded in agreement, knowing that life on the road could be hard... but it really was all worth it in the end._

"_Me neither. I know it probably sounds pretty stupid coming from someone who doesn't even have a permanent job here, but I dunno," He shrugged her way, "It's addictive, I guess."_

"_Well Justin," She smiled his way lightly, and he silently wondered how barely minutes after meeting this girl, she could make him feel weak at the knees, "I don't think you need to worry about that. I've seen your work... and believe me; you're not going to be without a job."_

_The young man stared her way with wide eyes, shocked that she had even taken the time to watch NXT, never mind to compliment him on his work._

"_Thanks, Jay," He smiled her way sheepishly, "That really means a lot."_

"_You're welcome, Justin," She shook away his words with her hand, causing the young man to laugh, before the pair picked up a different conversation, acting as if they'd known each other for years rather than minutes._

_

* * *

_After the two met officially at Hall of Fame, it didn't take long for them to become good friends. For months, the pair were pretty much inseparable, and day by day they grew closer. It was obvious to everyone around them how they were both slowly beginning to feel about each other... and eventually, the newly formed Nexus had had enough. They took it upon themselves to have a talk to Justin about his feelings, and it didn't take much before they made him see how he really felt about Jay.

Within barely a week, he built up the courage to finally ask her to be his girlfriend... and to his delight, she accepted without a moment's hesitation.

"Hmm..."

Justin sat on the sofa a few hours later, his arm wrapped around Jay's shoulder as she lay curled against his side, the pair of them staring at the tree that had taken the majority of their time since arriving home to put up. The young man shifted his gaze to his girlfriend, smiling ever so slightly as she lifted her head with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Justin?"

"Nothing, really," He shrugged, pulling her a little closer to his side as he turned back to look at the tree. He had to admit, he wasn't happy about doing this at first... but it felt so good, being able to do things like this with his girlfriend. He was slowly beginning to understand all her excitement for Christmas, but his wasn't for the day itself... more for the fact that he was getting to spend it with her.

"It wasn't so bad after all, huh?" She laughed lightly, resting her head against his shoulder as she snuggled even further into his side. He smirked lightly, shaking his head as he lifted his free hand to run through her jet black hair.

"No, it wasn't bad, not at all. But, I honestly don't know why that surprises me... because nothing could be bad with you, Jay."

Justin was expecting her to reply with something along the same lines, to tell him she loved him and to follow it up with a kiss, like she usually would when he'd same something like that to her... so when she didn't reply at all, a frown of confusion appeared on his face. Pulling away slightly, he looked across at his girlfriend, watching as she looked down at her hands that sat on her knees.

"Lilo?" He asked, leaning across and resting his own hand on top of hers. His girlfriend was barely ever like this, unless there was something extremely serious on her mind. What could possibly be bothering her so much, when she'd been in a perfect mood only a few moments ago? "What's wrong?"

"No, Justin, it's nothing that's wrong," She quickly looked up, her eyes wide, and a few of his nerves were eased... even thought he had a feeling that she wasn't done yet, "But I do need to talk to you about something."

The young man span around so that he was fully facing his girlfriend, his stomach uneasy as she did the same, her eyes on his face the entire time. He watched as she took in a deep breath, and he didn't realise until afterwards that he had done the same.

"Well, I was wondering... if you'd noticed that I hadn't been wrestling the past few weeks?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He frowned, realising now that she mentioned it, she hadn't been. She'd been taking part in promos and what not, but it had never really come to mind that her not wrestling wasn't part of the storyline. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat as his eyes found hers.

"I... Lilo, are you sick?" He asked, his voice strained as he feared the worst.

"No, silly, didn't I already tell you that it's nothing bad?" She asked, smiling ever so slightly as she shook her head back and forth, "At least I don't think it is."

"Can you just tell me then, please?" Justin pleaded, taking both of her hands and squeezing them tightly.

"Well, the reason why I haven't been wrestling, or lifting anything heavy..." She trailed off, and his breath caught in his throat as he began to piece her words together, "Is because you're gonna be a Daddy, Justin. I'm pregnant."

Justin sat staring her way with wide eyes, his jaw gaping at her words. He knew this was what she was going to say... but it didn't make him any less shocked about it all. How had he not noticed that there was something different about her the past few weeks? Because now that he thought about it, it was so obvious.

They were really having a baby? He was going to be a father?

"Just, babe, please say something..."

His girlfriend's words brought him out of his thoughts, and his eyes found hers again, frowning at her worried expression. Did she honestly think he wasn't going to be happy? Shaking his head, a smile slowly began to spread across his face as he quickly leaned over and pulled her towards him, hugging her as tightly as possible. He laughed lightly, still not quite believing what was happening as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"I love you so much, Lilo," He shook his head, finally pulling away to face her.

"Oh Justin," She sighed in relief, her own smile shining bright, "I love you too," She grinned before she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, chapter five is finished. It isn't as long as some as the others, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it!**

**The last chapter, which will be... Mr. John Cena's, will be coming soon. **


	6. John Cena

**A/N: Hey guys! It's officially Christmas Eve here in England, so I thought I might as well get this up!**

**Huge thanks go to **_Jodie54, hardyrhodescenafan1, xXParieceXx, Liloxbubbly, SoCalStarOC, Xandman216, xSamiliciousx, xFind. The. Enigma. Withinx _**and **_ThatGirl54_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all. I'm so glad you've all enjoyed this. It's been extremely hard work, trying to get it finished before Christmas... and I plan on taking a week or so away from writing now, but it was definitely worth it.**

**Here comes the last chapter, which is John Cena's. I hope you all enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6

A small sigh escaped the lips of John Cena as his eyes fluttered open, the morning light temporary blinding him as he tried to remember exactly where he was. He slowly rolled over in bed, his hand connecting with something warm, and a slow smirk began to grow across his face. His blue eyes opened once again, and his smile grew even wider when they met the face of his sleeping girlfriend.

With his busy schedule, it had been far too long since he'd gotten to wake up like this, by the side of the woman he loved. He took in everything about her, goose bumps appearing on his skin at how utterly perfect she looked as she slept. He couldn't help himself as he reached out and ran his fingertips along her arm, a smirk appearing as he reached the sleeve of her t-shirt... or at least, _his _t-shirt that she was wearing.

"Hmm, stop it," She mumbled sleepily, her thoughts completely incoherent as she thrust him away with her arm before moving to lie on her stomach. John couldn't help but chuckle as he moved a little closer to her, placing a kiss on her hair before he moved his lips to her ear.

"Alright, if that's what you want," He whispered, amused.

It took barely a few seconds for the young woman to realise what was happening after John pulled away, and she shot up in an instant, her eyes wide as they landed on her boyfriend. A huge smile grew across her lips at the sight of him, and John laughed lightly as she bounded across the bed and dived on him.

"John!" She squealed, the force of her hug knocking him backwards. The young man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on his chest, holding her as tightly as possible. "When did you get back?"

"About two this morning," He smiled at her as she lifted her head lightly, a frown appearing across her features.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She pouted, and he sighed, lifting one hand to run through her hair.

"Because you were fast asleep, Pariece. You looked so peaceful, I just couldn't do it."

He smiled her way again, the pair falling into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their time together again. John had barely been home as of late, only making it for one or two days a week at the most. Being the 'spokesperson' for WWE was a great honour... but it also put a lot of pressure on not only himself, but his relationships. He was just glad that he'd found a girl like Pariece, who stuck by him no matter what.

"I missed you, baby," He cooed finally, leaning up slightly to kiss her.

"I know, I missed you too," She sighed, but she quickly shook it all away, a smile appearing on her lips, "But you're here now, let's not be sad, okay? We should be happy that this is our, well... technically our _second _Christmas."

"Please don't remind me of that day," John playfully pleaded her way, but as Pariece laughed lightly, he knew it was too late. How could he forget the day that he'd met the love of his life? Even if the first part of it had been interesting, to say the least...

* * *

"_Mom, what is with you? I'm on the way, alright? Jeez," John rolled his eyes as he pulled his Bumblebee on to the all too familiar street. He smiled to himself as he passed by the houses that looked exactly as they had twenty years ago, memories of being there with his brothers flooding back to him._

"_I miss you is all, dear. Am I not allowed to want to see my son?" She asked over the phone, and John's lips pulled together in a tight line, knowing from her tone of voice that there was something else behind her constant calls. They had barely stopped all morning, making him wonder just exactly what he was doing to himself by attending her annual Christmas Eve party._

"_Huh, whatever you say," He sighed to himself, shaking his head, "I'll be there in like, two minutes... so I'll speak to you then."_

"_Okay, Johnny. Do hurry," She answered before hanging up the phone._

_Throwing his phone down on the seat beside him with a thud, John couldn't help but laugh lightly, running a hand across his short hair with a shake of his head. Sometimes, his mum could be a lot to handle... but he wouldn't wish for anything else._

_After a few short minutes of driving, the young man finally reached the house where he had grown up, and he grinned as he pulled into the driveway and climbed out, leaning against the top of his yellow Mustang as he took it all in._

_John knew he could have stood there for hours, thinking about his childhood under this roof... but without a doubt, his mum wouldn't be happy if he did. Shaking his head, he quickly locked his car and shoved the keys into his jean pockets, whistling to himself as he walked over to the front door, not bothering to knock before he let himself in._

_The young man's ears were instantly met with the sound of a group of people chatting loudly, and he inwardly cringed as he closed the door behind him, looking around in horror. He'd thought she'd invited a lot of people _last _year, but he could already tell she'd outdone herself._

_This was just what he _didn't _want on his few days away from work. What he wanted was to spend a few peaceful, quiet days at home with his family and friends, enjoying the holiday season... not having to 'mingle' with a bunch of his mum's friends who pinched his cheeks and told him stories of when they were his age._

"_John, dear!" For the first time all day, the young man was actually happy to hear the sound of his mother's voice. At least talking to her for a while would keep him away from everyone else. He smiled as he saw her walking towards her, and he met her half way across the hall, grinning as she held her arms out to hug him, "It's so good to see you."_

"_It's good to see you too, mom," He patted her back gently before they pulled away, Carol still holding onto his arms, "You, err... you invited a lot of people."_

"_Well now, what's the point on having this get together if I don't invite my friends?" She asked, a wide smile appearing on her lips, and John inwardly groaned. She was up to something, he knew it, "So my dear, you didn't bring a lady friend with you?"_

_John groaned, not caring that she shot him a glare. She asked him this every single week, without fault. Didn't she understand that he just wasn't interested in dating right now? After the huge fail that was his last relationship, mainly because of his life on the road, that just wasn't something he wanted to think about... but for some reason, his mum insisted._

"_No, mom. Just like last time you asked, there is no girl," He shook his head with a sigh._

"_Well, that's a shame," She sounded far from unhappy as she moved to link one arm with him, pulling him past the groups of people towards the kitchen... and John frowned her way. Usually she had a lecture for him about settling down now that he had hit the thirty mark. Where was it today? "Do you happen to remember Colin?"_

"_Umm, no," He scrunched up his face her way, wondering who the hell she was talking about._

"_Colin, our accountant?"_

"_Oh, Colin you're accountant... nope, never heard of him," He flashed her a smirk, before his frown reappeared, "Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I invited him along today," She paused for dramatic effect, stopping outside of the closed kitchen door and turned to look at him with a smile that matched his own, dimples and all, "And his daughter, Pariece."_

_A little ping! seemed to go off in John's mind at the mention of Colin's daughter, and he shook his head, suddenly realising what was going on. His mum... his actual mother, was trying to set him up with somebody... again._

"_You've gotta be kidding me."_

"_No, John Felix Anthony Cena, I am not kidding you." The young man's eyes grew wide, not even realising he'd spoken those words out loud until he turned back to look at his mum, who was sending him a stern look. "I'll have you know that I went to hell and back to set this up for you. Pariece is a wonderful girl and you will go into that kitchen and get to know her, even if I have to drag you in there myself."_

_John stared her way, wide eyed, having not heard her speak to him for years like that, since he and his brother's would cause mayhem around the house. He had to admit, he found it funny, the fact that the tiny woman in front of him was able to speak to him like that... and for him to obey. _

"_Fine, whatever... but I'm leaving in an hour," He sent her a pointed look, not waiting for a reply as he opened up the door to the kitchen... and stopped dead in his tracks._

_Stood before him was a group of five people. One, he expected, was Colin... but he didn't care to work out which. His eyes were far too busy being locked on the only girl of the group. Her dark, brown hair flowed across her shoulders in curls, and she was dressed subtly in all black._

_And she was beautiful._

_With a shake of his head, John knew that he was going to be in trouble. For once, his mum had done him right when it came to a girl... but the only problem was, he'd told himself he couldn't date right now. Not with his work, not after what happened before. Just because a pretty girl walked into his life, didn't mean he wasn't going to stick to that rule... right?_

_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but you know how much I love reminding you that your mother set us up," She chuckled again, pulling away from him and sitting up. She smiled down at him for a few, silent moments, running patterns along his chest with her fingers. "So, my parents want us to drop by sometime today, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, you know that's fine, babe. We have to visit our family on Christmas Day. I promised both my mom and dad a visit, too," He nodded her way, his eyes flickering to the side to find the alarm clock, puffing the air from his cheeks when he noticed the time, "So I guess that means we need to get up now, huh?"

"Hmm..." Pariece pulled a face, knowing he was right, but she quickly shrugged as she took her place beside him again, curling into him and resting her head on his chest, "Five more minutes. I've missed this too much to move just yet."

"I know, babe," John sighed, knowing exactly how she felt. He pulled her closer to him, a sigh escaping his lips as he closed his eyes, his mind travelling to the small object that he had bought only days earlier. He smiled to himself as he felt sleep already taking over, wondering when the best time during the day to give it her was going to be.

* * *

"I actually can't believe we have so many presents," Pariece laughed lightly as she and John struggled with the bags of gifts they had received from both of their families.

"I know," John chuckled, eventually opening up the door and letting out a sigh of relief as he dropped the things in the hallway, "I didn't realise we were so popular."

"You're not, they bought them for me," His girlfriend chuckled, and he turned around to see her sending him a wink. He laughed lightly, walking towards her and waiting till she placed all her own things on the floor before he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmm... today was good," He mumbled, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, it was nice to spend time with our families... to spend time with you," She nodded, and John pulled away to see her looking up at him with a smirk.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing... I was just thinking you haven't opened your main gift from me yet."

John pulled a face her way, not realising that he still had something from her to open. They'd exchanged all of their gifts earlier, and he'd had way too much from her already. Pariece laughed lightly, reading his mind as she rolled her eyes. She held her hand out to him, not allowing him to argue with her as she pulled him into the living room.

She let go of him once she reached the tree, and he took a seat on the sofa, his eyes never leaving her as she bent down and picked up the only present that was left under the tree, a small, silver wrapped box.

"I would have given you this earlier, but I was afraid we'd never leave the house if you had a new toy to play with," She grinned as she walked over and took the seat next to him, holding the box out towards him.

John hesitantly reached out, wondering what she was talking about. With a small sigh, he looked down at the box and unwrapped it, his hands freezing when he opened the lid and spotted what was inside. Keys. Car keys...

But not just any car. It was to a cortez... and the one car that he had been after for the past year just happened to be from that model.

"Pariece..." He breathed, looking up at her with wide eyes, "This isn't what I think it is, right? It's not... the 1971 gold buick?"

"Hmm, you mean the one that you've been eying forever?" She asked with a smirk, before she nodded his way, "Yeah, babe. That's the one."

John stared her way in shock; thinking that she was either absolutely crazy... or she really did love him. She'd really bought him a car?

"You have no idea how much I love you right now," He laughed, his hand automatically falling to his jean pocket, feeling the small box that lay there. He'd been waiting for the perfect time to give her this, _her _last gift... and he realised that now was that time. "I have something else for you too."

"You do?" She frowned his way, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah... just don't freak out, okay?" He chuckled nervously. It was strange, he'd barely felt worried when he was buying this for her, or thinking about it... but now that it was really happening, he was squirming with fear.

"Do I want to know?" She asked playfully, a smirk appearing on her lips.

John rolled his eyes his way, before they both turned serious. He looked her way, deep into her eyes, knowing that despite his worries, he was doing the right thing. It was time to take the next step with her... if she wanted to, of course.

"I love you so much, Pariece," He shook his head, dipping his hand in his pocket and pulling out the small, velvet box. Her eyes grew wide instantly, knowing exactly what was happening, "More than anything. Before I met you, I didn't care about getting in to a relationship, or settling down and making a family with someone... but now I couldn't imagine anything else. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, babe... so if... if that's what you want as well," He paused, moving down to rest one knee on the floor as he opened up the box, "Then will you marry me?"

John watched on silently as his girlfriend wiped at the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes... but his heart swelled when he spotted the huge grin on her lips, too. She wasn't crying because she didn't want this. She was crying because she did.

"Yes, John. Of course I'll marry you," She sniffled, before she dived forward and crushed her lips against his own.


End file.
